Zero Three: A New Destiny
by Princess Raven
Summary: The story takes place one year after Zero 2. Revolves mostly around Izzy and Matt. I hate writing summaries. Its better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Tokyo Airport, Confusion, & Jaime

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Although I wish I did. The show wouldn't be even have as good if I owned it. A/N: This story takes place a year after Zero Two ( Season 2). Any questions about the story, just leave them in the review section or e-mail me at Crystalstorm@lelola.zzn.com  
  
Zero Three: A New Destiny  
  
Chapter One: Tokyo Airport, Confusion, & Jaime  
  
The Tokyo airport was bustling with passengers trying to find their luggage and get on the plane on time. Two young teenage girls walked off the large 767 plane. Matt Ishida stood off to the side, waiting for one of his friends to get off the plane. Mimi was supposed to meet him here but of course she was late. He watched the girls trying to read the airport map. "Do you guys need help?" Matt asked them, startling the one girl. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The girl looked at him still shook up. She had long platinum blond hair and deep vivid blue eyes. In one hand she was clutching a pale violet book bag that matched her tee-shirt perfectly. She had on dark navy jeans and violet tennis shoes with white laces. "Oh yes, if you don't mind I think we are lost." She said with a British accent, The other girl spoke up. "We are from London and just moved here to Tokyo. We have never been in Tokyo International Airport. Do you know where the baggage claim is?" The second girl had shoulder length auburn hair and intense emerald eyes. She wore an aquamarine tee-shirt and navy jeans. Her white shoes complimented the white bow in her hair. "Uh, hello? Earth to person? Are you all-right?" The second girl said with the same British accent. "Sorry," Matt said his face scarlet. The blond girl laughed and smiled at Matt. "Do you want me to show you where it is?" "Thanks that would help." Matt led the girls towards the baggage claim center completing forgetting about Mimi, which was the only reason he was here in the first place. After spending twenty minutes battling their way through the crowd, they finally reached the baggage center. "What's your name?" the blond girl asked. "Matt. Matt Ishida. And yours?" "Alexandrite." The blond haired girl said. "Jaime "the brunette said. " Alexandrite help with your luggage." " I was talking to Matt." Alexandrite snapped at Jaime. " Make friends later." Jaime said pulling her aqua suitcase out of the heap of packages. " So how old are you?" Jaime asked Matt sitting next to him at the coffee table after everyone gathered their bags. " I am sixteen" "We are both sixteen too." Jaime said. "Hey would you guys like some cocoa or coffee?" "I would." Matt said getting up to help Jaime. "Alexandrite? Do you want any?" "Who is that?" Alexandrite asked pointing to a girl standing in the terminal. "Oh my gosh, I forgot Mimi!" Matt said running out of the coffee shop. "Where did Matt go?" Jaime asked when she came back with the cocoa. "He forgot his Mimi." Alexandrite said through a mouthful of cocoa. "Jaime! You didn't say it was hot!" "I'm sorry I thought that was implied in the word hot cocoa. I'll remember next time." Jaime replied sarcastically.  
  
Matt ran over to a confused Mimi. "What took you so long?"  
  
"What is a Mimi?" Jaime asked Alexandrite. "I don't know. It sounds like Mrs. Baker's poodle. Do you think he forgot a poodle?" Alexandrite asked. "No you are so bloody stupid. The poodle's name was Mipsy not Mimi and I don't think he forgot a poodle." Jaime snapped back.  
  
" I am really sorry, Mimi." Matt said apologetically. "You took an hour to find me?" Mimi asked. " I had to call Izzy, I thought maybe you forgot me. Where were you?" " Hey, Matt where were you?" Izzy piped in. " Matt, why did you leave?" Jaime asked "Matt, what is a Mimi?" Alexandrite asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Matt, who are they?" Mimi asked. "Matt, why were you late?" Izzy asked. " Do you still want your cocoa?" "Do you own a poodle?" "Who are you?" "Is Mimi your poodle?" "NO!" "Matt, when did you get a poodle?" "EVERBODY SHUT UP!" Matt screamed. Mimi, Izzy, Jaime, and Alexandrite stopped yelling and stared at him. "TOO MANY QUESTIONS AT ONCE! I CAN'T ANSWER THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME!"  
  
"Matt we stopped yelling." Jaime said with a concerned look on her face. Passengers in the airport stopped and looked at Matt. " Matt, you are turning red again." Alexandrite said causing Matt to blush even more. " Why don't we talk in the coffee shop?" Jaime asked beckoning towards the shop. "That's a good plan," Matt said eager to get away from the staring crowd. When they reached the table Jaime and Alexandrite sat next to each other eyeing Izzy and Mimi as if they were aliens. Izzy and Mimi sat together eyeing Jaime and Alex the same way. Matt sat down in between Mimi and Alexandrite. " Okay. Mimi and Izzy I was late because I was helping Alexandrite and Jaime find the baggage claim and then we stopped for coffee. I am sorry Mimi I got distracted." Matt explained. " Jaime, I went to pick up Mimi after Alexandrite pointed her out in a crowd. And yes I still would like my cocoa." " Alexandrite, Mimi is not my poodle. In fact I don't even own a poodle. Where did you get the idea that I owned a poodle?" " Never mind." Jaime said cutting off Alexandrite from saying anything. " It is a really long story." "Oh." " Izzy I never got a poodle." Matt explained the last question.  
  
Everything calmed down after introductions were made. Alexandrite and Mimi discussed fashions from Europe and the States. Izzy and Jaime discussed computer programming. " Oh my gosh!" Mimi said looking at her swirly pink watch. " I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" None of the group members realized they had been talking for three hours. Izzy went to the bathroom while the others threw the trash away. Jaime scribbled something down a scrap piece of paper and closed her hand. As they were all leaving Jaime saw something out of the corner of her eye. " Oh, Izzy you left your coat" Jaime ran back to get it. Izzy was still in the bathroom. She shoved the piece of paper in the coat and gave the coat to Mimi. "Will you give this to Izzy?"We have to go." "Of course." Jaime and Alexandrite left the airport in a hurry. Izzy walked over to where Matt and Mimi were standing. " Where did Alex and Jaime go?" Izzy asked Mimi. "They had to leave. Jaime wanted me to give you your coat." " That's not mine. That's Matt's." Izzy replied. Matt took the coat and the three of them headed out the door. Matt drove Mimi and then Izzy home. He walked in to the apartment only to find TK waiting at the door with a duffel bag. "Matt where have you been? I have been standing here for twenty minutes." TK asked. "Sorry I forgot I was babysitting you this week." Matt said sarcastically. Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takaishi had gotten back together. They were away for the week on a business trip to a computer exhibit. Matt was surprised Izzy wasn't there. Matt fixed dinner while TK finished his homework. " Hey TK. Bring me my mail. It is in my coat pocket. Would you?" TK walked back in the room a few minutes later with a big grin on his face. "So whose the new girlfriend?"TK asked slyly " What are you talking about?" Matt asked confused. "The note." "What note?" "The one that was in your coat pocket." "Give me that." Matt said ripping the coat out of TK's hand.  
  
Hi. I had a lot of fun today. Thanks! Hey I was wondering if maybe we could get together some time without Alexandrite. How about Friday? If you want to come with me meet me at Highton View Terrace at 7. Love ya! Jaime  
  
" Oh my gosh! You got a girlfriend! That's a miracle!" TK said through a fit full of giggles. "It is not that funny!" Matt yelled trying to punch TK. " So is she pretty?" "Yes." "Describe her. Matt the pizza!" "Ah, it's burning!" "You can't cook any better than dad!" "Shut up would ya?" "No!" Matt served the half burnt pizza. "She has shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Her favorite sport is soccer. She was on her academy's team and won MVP three years in a row. She is from London, England. Her best friend is Alexandrite. They just moved to Tokyo." "Wow. Maybe she can beat Davis in soccer." TK replied through a mouthful of pizza. "Well, she beat him at being a smart alec." 


	2. Jaime+Izzy+Coat=Confused Matt

Disclaimer: Any characters that you have seen from the show, I don't own. Alexandrite, & Jaime belong to me.  
  
Chapter Two: Jaime + Coat + Izzy= Confused Matt  
  
" What do you think?" Jaime asked modeling her new outfit for Alexandrite who sat staring into the television. "I think that it should be legal for pigs to fly." " What?" " I think it sho-" "I heard that part stupid. I meant my outfit." "Oh." Alexandrite continued to stare at the television. "Hello? Earth to stupid?" "Oh sorry." "Would you please answer my question?" "Oh sorry." "ALEXANDRITE! YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN!" Jaime screamed as she walked back in her bedroom. "Wonder what her problem was?" Alexandrite said to herself. Jaime changed her outfit once again. "Alexandrite what do you think about my outfit?" " It's cute." Jaime tied her hair up in a pony tail with a silver ribbon. She had on a navy blue top with silver letters spelling out soccer princess and navy jeans. She had on white sneakers and carried a navy and silver backpack purse. " Hope you have fun with Matt." Alexandrite called out the door. " You mean Izzy?" Jaime said as she stepped back in the apartment. " No. I mean Matt. You stuck the note in Matt's coat." " No." Jaime sunk into the arm chair. "I didn't." " Oh you did." Alexandrite said with a smile. " This is not funny."  
  
" Matt can I have a few friends over while you are gone?" TK asked as Matt rushed around the house looking for the other shoe. " Whatever." " Good. I already invited them over." " Thanks for asking." Matt answered sarcastically. " You're welcome." " Have you seen my other shoe?" " It is in the linen closet top shelf." "Why is it there, TK?" " I felt like annoying you." "Thanks." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
Jaime stood waiting at the entrance the Highton View Terrace waiting for Izzy. Maybe Alexandrite wasn't paying attention. It was Izzy's coat I know it." She reassured herself.  
  
Matt stood waiting at the Entrance to Highton View Terrace. Jaime emerged from behind a large potted fern. "Jaime!" Matt called out to her.  
  
"Oh no." she said under her breath. Jaime stared at Matt. "Let me get this over with." She said. "That note was meant for Izzy."  
  
" How did you know?" Matt asked. " What?" "That I thought you hit off better with Izzy then me." " I guess I can read minds." Jaime said with a shrug. " Since we are both here why don't we do something anyway. If you aren't too uncomfortable?" " Oh no. Hey why don't we go to my house? My brother is having friends over anyway. What's one two more people? Why don't you invite Alexandrite?'"  
  
Matt and Jaime walked up to the fourth floor. Matt entered Jaime's apartment. It looked like two opposite people lived there. The area by a desk was very tidy and organized. The area by the TV. looked like a cyclone hit it. One door to a room was closed and the sign hung from the door perfectly. The other door next to it was open. Clothes and boxes cluttered the entrance to the doorway. Let me guess that is Alexandrite's room. Matt thought.  
  
" Yup, that's her room." Jaime said without thinking. " How did you what I was thinking?" Matt asked amazed by her. " Everyone thinks the same thing when they see our apartment." Jaime said frantically trying to think of something.  
  
" ALEX! MATT IS HERE!" she called into the room. Alexandrite came tumbling out of the disaster area.  
  
" Hello Matt. How is the afternoon?" Alexandrite asked. Matt and Jaime looked at each other confused. "Alexandrite, it is 7 in the evening." Jaime said staring at Alexandrite as she tried to find a mate to her shoe. " Check the linen closet." Matt said joking. " That's where it left it!" Alexandrite said. "Thanks. Jaime must be rubbing off on you already!" Matt turned around to see Jaime giving Alexandrite a sinister glare. "How did you know where she left her shoe? Normally I am the only one who can understand her." Jaime said amazed. " I was just joking. Honest." Matt said glancing weirdly at the upset Jaime. " Let's go, Alexandrite!" Jaime called down the hall.  
  
Jaime pulled Alexandrite into her bedroom before they left. "You have to watch what you say around Matt and his friends. Skyye and Li knew about the digital world. These people don't. You have to watch what you say about me too." "Fine, Jaime. Ooh, can I borrow your purple purse. It is so cute!" Alexandrite said not paying one bit of attention to Jaime.  
  
Jaime and Alexandrite emerged from Jaime's room. Matt was sitting on a cardboard box right outside the door. " Jaime did I hear you say Digital World?" Matt asked curiously. "Yes." Alexandrite said abruptly. " Alexandrite my name is Jaime. Yes Matt I did say digital world. It is my favorite computer game and Alex here scratched it." Jaime said trying to cover up Alexandrite's mistakes. "I did? I am so sorry." Alexandrite said. "Now are we going or what?" Jaime rolled her eyes and glared at Matt. "Try not to eavesdrop next time okay?" " I didn't mean to listen. Honest. Digital world just caught my attention. It is one of my friend's favorite games too."  
  
Jaime leaned over to Alexandrite. " Is the digital world really a game?" " I don't think so. I guess it must be though. Matt knew what it was." Alexandrite answered as she bounced down the stairs to the perking garage. 


	3. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. So don't sue.  
  
Chapter Three: Meeting the Gang  
  
Matt turned the door knob. " After you," he said motioning for Jaime to go in first. Jaime pushed the door open. Davis, Tai, Izzy, Mimi , TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei were waiting on the other side of the door when the heard matt's voice from down the hallway. Jaime walked in, slid on the wet floor, and hit her head on the side table. Jaime laid motionless on the hardwood floor with Matt and Alexandrite staring at her. " This proves it Davis," Yolei shouted. " Someone finally died from looking at your face. I warned you this would happen one day." " She's not dead. Just unconscious." Izzy explained as he examined Jaime's cut on her head. " Isn't that the girl we met the other day?" Mimi asked. " That's Jaime." Matt said. " She is way too pretty to like you, Matt." TK said. " What?" Alexandrite asked confused. " Who is she?" Davis asked. " Who is who?" Alexandrite asked now confused more than ever. " You!" Davis replied. " Of course I know who I am." Alexandrite answered as if Davis' question was obvious. " I hope you know who you are." Davis snapped back. " Do you know who you are?" Alexandrite asked him. " Of course I do. Is this one of those hidden camera shows?" Davis asked suspiciously. " There is a hidden camera? Where?" Alexandrite asked now spinning in circles looking for the camera. " Never mind." Davis shouted. " Let's approach this a different way. What is your name?" Cody asked calmly. " Alexandrite. Jaime's friend." Alexandrite explained pointing to the bleeding girl on the floor. " Oh. You could have just said that." Davis said. " Do you have a first aid kit TK?" Izzy asked still examining Jaime's cut. " Yea somewhere." TK answered. Izzy glared at him as he just stood there. " Would you go get it?" Izzy asked him again. " Oh. You never said you wanted me to get it." TK grumbled as he disappeared down the hall. " I thought that was implied." Izzy yelled down the hallway to TK. Jaime stirred a little and opened her eyes to find Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Tai, Davis, Yolei, and Alexandrite staring at her. " AHH!" she screamed and closed her eyes. " Davis you did it again! You scared her to death!" Yolei screamed hitting Davis on the head. " OWW! Your head is harder than a rock!" Yolei screamed running around holding her hand in pain. " FOR THE LAST TIME SHE ISN"T DEAD!" Izzy shouted. Everyone froze. Izzy hardly ever yelled. Jaime slowly opened her eyes. Yolei was holding her hand, Davis was rubbing his head, Alexandrite was spinning in circles looking for something, Izzy was holding a bloody rag, Matt was looking very confused along with Mimi and Tai. Kari and Cody looked calm and dead serious. Suddenly TK burst back into the room holding what looked like a small white briefcase. " I found it." TK said. Everyone just stood looking at him. " What?" Kari broke the silence by bursting into laughter. Seconds later everyone joined in laughing. Izzy took the kit from TK. " TK, it is empty. What's the point of having a first aid kit with nothing in it." Izzy asked. " I am fine don't worry about it. I have a band-aid in my purse." Jaime said reaching over to her backpack on the floor. " Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves since we all don't each other." Yolei suggested. " My name is Yolei Inoue. I am fourteen." " My name is Jaime and this clueless weirdo ( Alexandrite was still spinning.) is Alexandrite. We are both sixteen and from London, England." " My name is TK." TK said as helped Jaime to her feet. " You must be Matt's little brother. You look a lot like him." Alexandrite responded. She had stopped spinning. " Whoa, I am dizzy." " Sadly, we are related." Matt replied. " So do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
* * * A/N: So how do you like it? I know I forgot about Joe, Sora, and Ken but they will come in later. I will update as soon as possible. I have to get ready for school. Ugh! 


End file.
